The Journal
by cooliochick5
Summary: Conner starts writing in a journal in an attempt to control his anger and hate towards Superman. Even Superboy can get hurt, though. I own nothing. Wrote this awhile ago, and just decided to post it.


**_ A/N: Pay attention to the dates. My first angst fic._**

**_Disclaimers: I own nothing!_**

_**September 14th 2011:**_

_Um, Hi, journal, I guess, I'm Conner. Canary says I should get a journal and everyday jot down my day and how I felt about it, so here goes. A little about myself, I have a girlfriend and some crazy friends. I have no mentor like they do._ _I__ am Superman's clone, but apparently he doesn't think of me as his clone or son, he just thinks of me as his problem. I never talk to him much, I try, really, but he never listens. Anyway, I guess that's it for now._

_**September 15th 2011:**_

_Hey again, so anyway, today wasn't much different, though there were fireworks today that everyone and their mentor went to see. I didn't go obviously. Megan said I should, but I walked away. Damn Superman, he's a douche. Haven't got much else. Bye._

_**September 16th 2011:**_

_Nothing much today. I guess that's all maybe. Almost killed Wally during sparing, he only emerged with a misplaced shoulder though. So that's it I guess._

_**September 20th 2011:**_

_Canary says I need to control my anger. Whatever, what does she know. She doesn't get it._

_**September 27th 2011:**_

_I swear if I ever see Superman again, I will kill him. He actually congratulated Kaldur today for leading a mission! You know I didn't ask to be his clone or to be here, why does he have to be like this?_

_** September 30th 2011:**_

_Apparently he won't even look at me now! I asked him if he could help me train now, and he walked away to ask Batman something. I WAS READY TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF HIM!_

**October 20th 2011:**

_I'M TRAINING BY MYSELF AGAIN BECAUSE APPARENTLY I'M TOO DAMN DANGEROUS TO TRAIN WITH THE OTHERS! I SUGGESTED THAT I TRAIN WITH SUPERMAN, BUT HE SAID HE WAS TOO BUSY! WHAT A LIAR! HE FUCKING HATES ME LIKE EVERYONE ELSE! WELL FORGET HIM! WELL I GUESS I'LL GO TRAIN NOW, BECAUSE THERE IS NOTHING ELSE TO DO BECAUSE BATS SUSPENDED ME FROM MISSIONS TILL I CAN CONTROL MY ANGE-_

_**December 16th 2011:**_

_It's been about two months or so since we found him in the training room, unconscious. he was barely alive. He had an angered expression too. Batman says he was in cardiac arrest, and probably going to be in a coma as well. He has yet to wake up. ~Kaldur~_

_**December 16th 2011:**_

_We found his journal today, it had everything we needed to know about why he was so angry, he must have pushed himself over the limit. ~Megan~_

**_December 16th 2011:_**

_Well when we found him, he had no pulse. Bats didn't say much about his condition to us. He didn't even know what caused it. We found his journal near him and finally got around to opening it. ~Robin~_

_**December 16th 2011:**  
_

_I guess it was obvious that Conner was angry, but it really went that far? I guess, Conner isn't truly __invincible, kyrptonite isn't the only thing that can hurt him. ~Wally~_

_**December 16th 2011:**  
_

_It's sad, really, that Conner got so angry that he caused himself to shut down, I mean, I know he got angry a lot, but he's never bottled it up like that before. And it's all because Superman wouldn't accept him. He didn't need to be accepted by him, he had the team, didn't that mean anything to him? ~Artemis~_

**_December 25th 2011:_**_  
_

**__**_What have I done? I know I didn't act as __maturely as I could of acted, then again, I didn't want to accept the fact that I was cloned. If only I could tell him that I can accept the fact that he is hear, and I can't change that. He didn't ask to be created. He's on death's door because of me. I can't accept that either. I just wish he'd wake up, and we could pretend like this never happened, but I know that isn't possible. It did happen, and I can't change that. I never can. ~Clark~_

_**December 30th 2011:**  
_

_****I woke up just hours ago. Superman was asleep in a chair by my bed, so was the rest of the team. I asked the team to leave, and Superman and I started talking. We came to a simple conclusion: I would never be treated as Superman's son, simply because, I was young enough to be his brother. That's what we settled it on, I would be treated like his little brother, and he would accept me as that. I think I'm done with this journal, probably won't start a new one. Bye then.  
_


End file.
